Kelacar
by PoTtEr333KeLaCaR123
Summary: A story about a girl Sophie Parker who writes stories then it all comes true after she reads it outloud. I own all these characters and the entire plot!
1. Intro

I was sitting at my desk as I normally would on a wet and rainy day. My name is Sophie Parker and I'm 12 years old. I live in Marlton New Jersey with my dad and I go to Marlton Middle School. My parents aren't divorced; it was just that my mom was fighting in the war in Iraq. I got to talk to her on instant messaging but we never got to talk long. Right now I was typing my story, Kelacar, and I was really excited because this was one of the first stories I was going to finish before getting a new idea and abandoning the old one. Kelacar was about four friends who were chased into a magic land, inhabited by a dark, evil ruler, Queen Juathersm and her evil followers. The only thing was that Queen Juathersm and her evil followers were well, giant. The Queen would use a magical staff to turn all the animals in Kelacar giant so that one day, she could take over the world. However, not all the creatures were a monstrous size. Some were still running for their lives, or for the sake of Kelacar. I pushed my flaming red hair behind my ears and finished my story. I got up, after sending the final chapter to the printer and did a little victory dance. I didn't notice that my dad walked upstairs and came into my room.

"Ok what's the celebration about this time?" My dad asked and I instantly froze.

"I finished Kelacar!" I shrieked and continued my dancing. He shot me the 'Ok…' look and left the room. I collected the papers out of the printer and added it to the rest of the story.

"COMPLETE!!!" I cried and waved my story in the air. Me, being clumsy and all, I tripped over my own feet and landed with a THUD right on my face. All of the papers splattered all over the floor. My dad and my brother, Jimmy rushed into the room. My dad came over to help me and Jimmy was laughing like a wild hyena.

" Shut it Jimmy." I snapped and grabbed my dads' hand as he offered it to me.

" Haha, I take it you took the victory dance a little too far?" My dad asked. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

" Haha," I mocked and got up and tried to put my papers back in order. My dad came to help me and surprisingly, so did Jimmy.

" Man how long is this story again? 756 pages?" My dad asked.

"Actually it's **894** pages dad." I laughed at my dads' reaction.

I was locked away in Queen Juathersms' castle. Who am I? My name is J.T. I'm 11 years old and I am in serious danger. Okay, Here's my story. I was writing this story called Kelacar, where giant bugs and insects try to take over the world. Then I go outside to show my dad and all of a sudden I'm inside of my story. I don't know how it happened, but I don't think it's going to turn out too good. Queen Juathersm said that me and some other kid…Sophie Parker I think her name was were needed to change the future. Huh. Whatever she's trying to do, I have a felling that it isn't going to be good.

I gathered up my papers and put them on my desk. My Dad went downstairs to fix dinner and Jimmy went to do, you know…boys stuff. I sat down and noticed that my mom was online.

SophieKelacar101: Hey mom Guess what? I finished Kelacar!!

Sophiemommy101: That's great hun sry g2g. Bye!

After my mom signed off, I went downstairs for dinner and then went to bed not long after.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Sophie! Your friends are here!" My dad yelled. I was upstairs in my room typing a new story.

"K dad, I'm coming!!" I replied. I saved my story, shut down my laptop and went downstairs to say hi to my friends.

"Hey Soph." Sara said. Sara is the type of girl where she has mixed personalities. At times, she can be a girly girl and there are other times where she walks down the hallway going 'Yo' and 'what's up my homies'. So yeah she is one mixed up person

"Hi Sophie." Lea said. Lea is the brains of the group. She's the smartest person I know. She isn't a geek, believe me, she's one of the most beautiful girls in the school. She has silky blond hair and glistening blue eyes. Not many people believe that someone as beautiful as she is can be so smart.

"Hola Soph" Aliey said. Aliey is the funniest person on the face of the planet. She makes everyone laugh, even at sad times. Like last year when my grandfather past away, she made up this crazy song about how he will be happy in the heavens…

"Hey guys, guess what? I finished Kelacar!" I exclaimed and did a mini version of my happy dance. They looked at me the same way my dad did. I grabbed my story and went outside to read it to them. We sat down on the hammock and I began to read Kelacar, Land of the Giant Creatures.

I'm scared. Queen Juathersm just announced to her loyal bee servants that if the Sophie kid doesn't come soon then…will, I'm dead. Literally. Now believe me when I say that I am very brave, but in this case, I'm terrified. Queen Juathersm and her servants have four and a half feet long stingers and their bodies are a total of seven feet long all together. Now put yourself in my position. Not too fun, is it? What on earth...or in this case What on Kelacar am I going to do?

" What? Who? How?" everyone was asking too many questions.

" Ok, Ok listen. I'll tell you again. For the millionth time …" Sophie was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise. " What was that?"


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Queen Juathersm and her plan

"Organth! Where are you?" Queen Juathersm yelled and flew around her kingdom. _I'm a wasp. Not to mention QUEEN o f Kelacar and I have to go looking for my servants!_ She flew in circles around her throne. Her castle was humongous. It had 58 rooms that were each the size as a soccer field. She only had to use 13 of those rooms, for sleeping, eating, watching her entertainers, and of course the bathroom, which had a Jacuzzi, an enormous bathtub and mirrors covering the whole bathroom wall. She spent most of her time in her throne room, which at the moment she was in and looking for her own servants, Organth, Borgond, Limoned and Judath. Her four servants were giant bees and had no other choice then to obey her. Queen Juathersm could do powerful things and no one…and I mean no one wants to get on the bad side of Queen Juathersm.

"Here we are my Queen!" Organth entered the room followed by Borgond, Limoned, and Judath. "We are terribly sorry my queen…we were coming…"

"You WERE coming? You expect me to believe that?" to her surprise Organth and the others nodded. "Never mind. I need you to do a great deed for me. I need you, and I mean ALL of you," she glared at Limoned and Judath, "to go into the human world and bring me these," she explained handing Organth a list, "Children" Borgond was the only one who could read so he took the list from Organth and read it out loud.

" Sara, Lea, Alyssa and… oh my god! You want US to bring YOU the ADREM?" Borgond asked obviously in shock. " But…your highness… you expect US to do this wondrous task?" The Queen looked at them and laughed

" Yes. I do expect you to do this for me. NOW GO!" She yelled. Borgond and Organth quickly grabbed Limoned and Judath and flew out of the castle, not wanting to stay and get punishment. So they began their journey to the human world.

Yeah I know this chap was short. I promise the next will be longer.


End file.
